


How to Maintain Your Sniper-Scythe

by tinydaydream



Series: Weapons of Remnant [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Actually pretty vanilla once you get past that?, Explicit Sex, Extreme Author Appeal, Gun Kink, Hoplophilia, Implied White Rose, Masturbation, No anthropomorphized anything, One Shot, Other, Possibly hard to follow if knowing absolutely nothing about guns, weapon kink, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydaydream/pseuds/tinydaydream
Summary: Ruby's fascination with weapons takes an interesting yet not entirely unexpected turn.





	How to Maintain Your Sniper-Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weapon kink fic I wrote on a whim. It’s honestly pretty vanilla, all things considered! Definitely on the short side too, but just felt good to put something online again after a while. :)

Ruby inhaled deeply as she put down the last of her tools. There was just something about being alone with her weapons at one of the workshops at Beacon. Every place she’d worked on Crescent Rose had been different from the last, but important similarities always remained. 

The smell of metal shavings, reminding her of the work she put in creating Crescent Rose’s perfect blade and shaft.

The various oils and lubricants she always kept around, reminding her of the hours of work she put in every week, making sure all the internal mechanisms were running smoothly, ensuring they’d never get jammed or needed attention while cutting down Grimm and other baddies.

Small specks of Dust, all with their own smells and flavors. Weiss always told her to be careful not to inhale or taste too much of it, of course, but it was impossible not to pick up small amounts here and there with the amount of maintenance she did.

Ruby always liked red Dust the most. Not quite gunpowder, but the smell was close, yet even more intense. She learned the hard way not to get that particular type of Dust on her tongue, though—the rest of her team had been absolutely _merciless_ when she couldn’t taste strawberries for a month, and Weiss in particular had been grumpy about… related problems.

Even the concrete floors, the bright fluorescent lighting, and the usual lack of central heating that seemed almost traditional in spaces such as these appealed to her, if only because it reminded her of all the weapons she’d held in her hands over the years.

Today, after a particularly grueling bout of training, Ruby was just glad to be in her happy place again. Crescent Rose needed very little maintenance, thanks in part to how holo-Grimm could be customized to absorb a set percentage of the impact—officially to better simulate different muscle densities, but practically used by many students who were no fans of fixing up their weapons at the end of every day.

Of course, Crescent Rose was so much more perfect than whatever contraptions some of the other students were using. Her sweetheart—sorry, Weiss—could chop through holo-Grimm with ease, no matter the settings. Even on the toughest difficulties, her scythe usually only needed a good scrubbing, something Ruby was always happy to do.

Wiping the last bits of grime and dust off the handle with a small soaped up washcloth, she let out a happy sigh. With nothing much to focus on, Ruby found her mind drifting off to some of her best memories wielding her sweetheart.

The first time she used her scythe in combat after working on the prototype for weeks, when she accidentally ran into a large Beowolf. It was when she first realized that this would be the weapon she’d want to wield for the rest of her life, and officially named it. Crescent Rose was born.

That time she showed all of team CRDL exactly why you don’t mess with the small girl with the giant scythe, letting it become an extension of herself as she wiped the floor with all of them, breaking some of their weapons, yet with barely a scratch on Crescent Rose to show for it.

Even those days after her team failed to stop that White Fang train on time, when no one could convince her to stop beating herself up over not doing better. When firing her rifle and feeling the recoil slam against her body on every shot was the only way she could keep herself together.

Crescent Rose had been with her throughout it all.

Something stirred deep inside of her at the fresh wave of memories. It was a familiar feeling—even a young huntress like her had needs, after all—but one that often went ignored. There were only so many places she could scratch that particular itch, what with even the fairly progressive people at Beacon not usually being fans of blatant exhibitionism.

It made her glad the hunting school had multiple smaller workspaces, so that individual people or small groups could concentrate on their work without interruption or distraction from others. Soundproofed walls, too. Weaponsmithing could be loud work, after all.

And the same could be said about certain other activities.

Looking around to make sure that the door to her workspace was in fact locked, Ruby bit her lip as she took Crescent Rose’s clean handle and moved it between her thighs, the last soapy remains leaving a few wet stains on her skirt.

Rotate, pull, rotate, push. Four smooth movements to operate the bolt, practiced to perfection. Even with her arms behind her back and the barrel between her thighs, she could do this without thinking. Each new loaded cartridge resulting in another dead Grimm, that was the flow she was used to.

Ruby grinned. Can’t beat a good old home-pressed fifty cal cartridge. She would never understand why any serious sniper would insist on using commercial ammo—it was always worth putting in some extra time and effort to get that extended round length and improved accuracy. And that didn’t even account for the pure joy of playing around with all the different gunpowder mixtures and bullet materials, especially after adding Dust into the mix.

Though in this case, the cartridges had no actual bullets in them—just enough red Dust to cause some recoil and vibration. The look Yang had given her after seeing bullet holes all around the workshop that one time had just been a little  _ too  _ knowing, and since then Ruby had always played it safe.

One press on the trigger. A loud noise and a shaking barrel against her core, all part of an intoxicating mix Ruby would never get enough of. That  _ wonderful _ smell of gunpowder and Dust filling her senses only serving to intensify the experience.

Rotate, pull, rotate, push. Another cartridge in the chamber, another chance for her sweetheart to please her. Another press on the trigger and another loud vibration that felt oh so good so close against her body.

Sliding herself over the scythe, Ruby fell into an easy and well-practiced rhythm. Less than five shots in, and she was already starting to feel her wetness drip through her panties onto the barrel, smoothing her movements as she moved herself up and down the slick metal.

She almost stumbled over a nearby weapon rack as she slipped out of her panties in a daze, even the few stumbling seconds it took her to undress feeling almost unbearable without that quickly heating metal between her thighs.

Barely a moment later, Ruby’s top and bra joined her panties on the dusty floor, her initial attempts not to cause too much of a mess all but forgotten and entirely replaced by the need to feel Crescent Rose again.

With a casual twirl, she smashed the unfolded scythe’s curved tip into the floor, keeping the barrel almost perfectly horizontal to the ground as she lifted herself on top of it once more, this time with her back to the blade and muzzle. The metal still felt warm and slick against her pussy, and she couldn’t resist grinding down even as she reached for another magazine on the table behind her. 

The new magazine was locked in place, and Ruby slowly began to bend herself over at the hips with each thrust, grinding against the slippery barrel as it slowly nestled between her small breasts as well. It was one of the positions she loved most—relatively easy access to the bolt, trigger, and magazine, while being able to feel the vibrations from her sweetheart through almost all of her body. Few things felt more intimate than to have Crescent Rose’s hot metal pressed against her core and held safely between her breasts.

Hot pleasure shot through her as she loaded another round in the chamber and pressed the trigger, the vibrations and heat directly against her whole body being on a whole other level than before. Ruby bit her bottom lip but couldn’t quite suppress a moan as the rumbling barrel stimulates her clit. Perhaps she’d overestimated exactly how much extra kick to put in that second magazine.

The analysis could wait until later, however. Without thinking, Ruby ground up and down the barrel, loading and firing the rest of the rounds in quick succession, barely giving herself time to get used to the stimulation and heating metal as she reached for a third and even stronger magazine.

Not for the first time, Ruby felt incredibly grateful that Beacon covered the cost of materials to replace all those cartridges, even paying her a little for helping out the other students. Ammo wasn’t cheap, even when reloading cartridges herself!

Finally, she reached for the last magazine. Painted red, and with more than a few warnings written on the side, it was the one containing cartridges with some of the most red Dust and gunpowder Ruby thought she could get away with without either injuring herself or  _ seriously  _ testing the limits of the soundproof walls and ventilation system.

_ Boom. _

The first round gets her  _ so close _ already, the barrel pressing against her clit too hard, yet she couldn’t even pretend to care as she ground down on it, the thick shaft of Crescent Rose starting to feel almost painfully hot.

_ Boom. _

The second round almost made her feel she was actually having an orgasm, but then it  _ just  _ doesn’t quite push hard enough, a frustrated whine leaking from her throat as she crushed Crescent Rose’s barrel between her thighs. 

_ Boom. _

The vibrations from Crescent Rose hit her  _ just  _ right when she fired the third round in that last and most powerful magazine, and Ruby felt herself get pushed over the edge.

People could claim they had explosive orgasms however much they wanted, but Ruby knew she was one of the few people who actually  _ knew _ what those were like.

A loud moan escaped her, and she kept on grinding against her sweetheart, drowning in the bliss it made her feel and riding out her orgasm against the one weapon she would always love above everything else.

Her juices dripped down the barrel on the floor and her shirt, making a proper mess that would be hard to hide from the rest of her team if she couldn’t find a change of clothes quickly. Very carefully, Ruby lowered herself to the ground, still holding onto Crescent Rose and hugging the weapon close to her chest after the blade retracted back into its previous form.

Panting heavily and with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her sweetheart, Ruby allowed herself a small moment to relax. In an hour or so, the both of them would leave the workshop, quickly changing into some fresh clothes, and the students at Beacon would be none the wiser.

But for now, it was still just her and Crescent Rose, a young huntress and her sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the show is kind of inconsistent about how the action mechanism for Crescent Rose works, so I just stuck with bolt action since it a.) seems closest most of the time, and b.) is totally objectively the best for a sniper rifle. Not biased or anything. Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed the sinful writing!
> 
> The bolt action would more accurately be "rotate, pull, push, rotate," which I literally _just_ realized I messed up, but that doesn't flow nearly as neatly in writing so let's chalk that one up to artistic freedom.


End file.
